The applicant seeks support for one year to participate in an ongoing research effort aimed at developing a novel ultrasonic imaging technique to aid the detection, diagnosis, and monitoring of breast cancer. The technique, called quantitative elastography, is designed to exploit the fact that the modulus of elasticity (i.e. stiffness) of abnormal tissue can be as much as seven times larger than surrounding normal tissues. We discuss evidence that shows that elasticity information is useful in the diagnosis and treatment monitoring of breast cancer. Clinical requirements motivated the development of the "free-hand" technique, developed and tested by the project's host at the Institute of Cancer Research, Royal Marsden Hospital, U.K. Overcoming the limitations introduced by the free-hand technique and extending the method to quantitative imaging require collaboration with a researcher with the applicant's background. In the one year period, the applicant will address issues related to reconstructing the displacement field and elastic properties given the ultrasound scan data, focusing on making quantitative elasticity images.